Blog użytkownika:Kimiko95/W pewien czwartek
W pewien czwartek Ktoś mi ukradł pięć kartek Potem się okazało, Że w Sylwestra to się stało. *** Zawsze tak jest. Kończy się Snoggeltog a już trzeba przyszykować się do nowego roku. Najważniejszej imprezy na całym Berk. Mimo, że niektórzy jeszcze są ospali po świątecznych wypiekach, trzeba pracować. Masz kaca? Też musisz pracować. Wikingowie o tym doskonale wiedzą, jednak te trudne dni powodują, że społeczność narzeka bardziej niż zwykle. Nie ukrywam, że jest to bardziej uciążliwe, ale… staram się nie narzekać. Na szczęście mamy smoki, które w miarę nam pomagają. Przynajmniej mocno się starają. Dzięki temu roboty mamy jakby o wiele, wiele mniej. Jak już wspomniałem, ktoś ukradł mi kartki. Tak się składa, że to były najważniejsze kartki tego dnia i były mi naprawdę potrzebne. Ale… Może zacznę od początku. Niechętnie wstałem rano. Najchętniej to bym został w łóżku do późna, ale obowiązki wodza wymagają niestety rannego wstawania. Zjadłem śniadanie i wtedy dostrzegłem, że nie ma kartek, które zostawiłem tam dzień wcześniej. Rozejrzałem się, bo wiadomo jak to jest, mógł być przeciąg i wiatr mógł zdmuchnąć gdzieś… Ale ich nie było. Zacząłem rozglądać się po domu, ale kartek ani śladu. Zacząłem się niepokoić. Bo niby kto mógł je wziąć? Wyszedłem z domu. Poszedłem do kuźni, do Pyskacza. Może on by wiedział co się stało z tymi przeklętymi kartkami. - Nie, nie widziałem. Przykro mi – odpowiedział blondyn. - Jesteś pewny? – upewniłem się. - No tak. - Absolutnie? - Tak – warknął. Nie chciałem mu przeszkadzać w pracy. Wystarczająco miał roboty, więc poszedłem w swoim kierunku. Chciałem popytać ludzi, może ktoś coś widział, ktoś coś wie. Ale, niestety, inne obowiązki mnie wzywały. Musiałem pomóc moim podwładnym. Ani trochę nie przestałem myśleć o zgubie. Miałem tyle zajęć, że dość szybko nadszedł wieczór i musiałem myśleć już o czymś innym. Musiałem po prostu zastąpić innym pomysłem niż to co było na kartkach. Nie miałem wyjścia. Kiedy słońce zaszło, a umówiona pora zbliżała się coraz szybciej, zaczęły się kłopoty. Usłyszałem huk. Nie, nawet nie huk. To był wybuch. Zaniepokojony pobiegłem tam, ale widziałem tylko lekko osmolonych bliźniaków. Głównych rozrabiaków w wiosce. - Nie moglibyście być trochę ostrożniejsi? - Nie ma szans, wodzu – odezwał się Mieczyk. - Ale to było super – dodała Szpadka. - Nic wam nie jest? – zmartwiłem się. - Nie – odpowiedzieli równocześnie i głupio zaczęli się śmiać. Rozejrzałem się po okolicy i dostrzegłem miejsce wybuchu. Nie wiem co oni zrobili, ale szczęście, że nikomu się nic nie stało. Miałem nadzieję, że to będzie jedna taka niespodzianka tego wieczoru, ale szybko się okazało, że jestem w dużym błędzie. Kolejne były smoki. Konkretnie smok Sączysmarka. Nie mógł nad nim zapanować. Podpalił jeden budynek. Na szczęście nie zamieszkały. Z pomocą przyszła mi Astrid, która uspokoiła smoka. Poszło o rybę. Sączysmark kazał mu się odchudzać, czy coś w tym guście. Mało mnie obchodziły jego kiepskie wytłumaczenia, to poszedłem dalej. Wpadłem na Śledzika, który coś kombinował. Albo przynajmniej się dziwnie zachowywał. Albo… tak mi się tylko wydawało. Jak tylko mnie zobaczył, wskoczył na swojego smoka i odleciał. Jakby mnie unikał. Jednak tylko przez chwilę zastanawiałem się nad jego dziwnym zachowaniem, bo ktoś wezwał mnie, gdyż pojawił się jakiś problem. Wyszło na to, że ciągle ktoś miał jakiś problem. Szczerbatek kilka razy mnie zaczepiał, żebym z nim gdzieś poszedł, ale nie miałem za bardzo na to czasu. Notorycznie go odganiałem. Jednak owy smok jest tak samo uparty jak jego właściciel, więc nie było łatwo. Jednak udało się… po godzinie odpychania go siłą. Uderzył mnie z ogona i odszedł obrażony. Kiedy zostało jakieś pół godziny do północy uświadomiłem sobie, że jeszcze nic nie wymyśliłem co do imprezy. Znaczy… wymyśliłem… i było to na kartce, ale chodzi mi o ten cały zastępczy pomysł. Wiedziałem tylko, że nie mam czasu. Kazałem ludziom przynieść jedzenie i picie do Twierdzy, rozstawić stoły, rozpalić ognisko… Już nie bawiłem się w dekorowanie sal, bo naprawdę czas gonił. Upewniłem się tylko, czy załatwiłem wszystko i nim się obejrzałem było już bardzo blisko północy. Jakąś minutę. Nie pomyślałem o smokach… O czymś głośnym, żeby uczcić nowy rok. Żeby zacząć oficjalną imprezę… Jedynie o czym myślałem w danej chwili to po Prost się usiąść, albo lepiej… Położyć się do łóżka i iść po prostu spać. Byłem tak zmęczony jak chyba nigdy. Nawet przed Snoggletogiem nie ma tyle przygotowań. W dodatku to wszystko trzeba zawsze ogarnąć jednego dnia, a do Snoggeltogu przygotujemy się już grubo miesiąc. Wszyscy zgromadzili się przed Twierdzą. Były smoki i Wikingowie. Wikingowie i smoki. Małe i duże. No… wszyscy. Nie powstrzymałem ziewnięcia kiedy zaczęło się odliczanie. Dołączyłem, żeby się nie zawiedli. Jak zwykle zaczęło się od dziesięciu, ale im bliżej jedynki tym większe emocje. - Trzy… - Dwa… - Jeden! – jak jeden mąż wszyscy ryknęli, a smoki zaczęły zionąć ogniem w niebo. Nie mam pojęcia co się stało, widziałem tylko niebieską błyskawice Szczerbatka, potem też jakiegoś smoka… Te iluminacje na niebie były przepiękne i… Przypominały pomysł z mojej kartki. Westchnąłem i pokręciłem głową. Odwróciłem się do wszystkich i krzyknąłem na całe gardło, żeby wszyscy mnie doskonale słyszeli. - ZAPRASZAM WSZYSTKICH NA WIELKĄ UCZTĘ! – wrzasnąłem – która nie będzie wcale taka wielka – dodałem pod nosem zawiedzony, że zawiodłem ludzi. Jednak gdy wszedłem do Twierdzy, nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom. Wszystko było przygotowane. Dokładnie tak jak opisałem na mojej kartce. Ktoś specjalnie mi je zabrał, żeby zrobić mi niespodziankę. Tylko pytanie… kto? Zasiadłem we wspaniałym miejscu wodzów, czyli na specjalnym krześle. Wzniosłem toast za nowy rok i tak zaczęła się uczta. Pyskacz jak zwykle robił z siebie wariata. Bliźniaki pili ze Sączysmarkiem… Śledzik opowiadał coś Astrid. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Smoki też tutaj się zmieściły, choć nie wszystkie, ale te które zdołały wejść to były. One również miały swoją ucztę. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. A mi ulżyło, bo nie zawiodłem moich współplemieńców. No bo co by sobie o mnie pomyśleli, gdybym nie dał rady zorganizować imprezy z okazji nowego roku? A ja? Po prostu odpoczywałem. I czułem, że zaraz nogi mi odpadną. Cieszyłem się, że już nigdzie nie muszę się ruszyć. Gdzieś ktoś zaczął grać muzykę. Chcieli wyciągnąć mnie na tańce, ale po męczącym dniu nie miałem na to ani siły ani ochoty. Musieli to zrozumieć, bo szybko odpuścili. Oczywiście do tańca zapalił się Pyskacz, ale ten na co drugim kroku wywalał się. Po którymś upadku nie wytrzymałem i ryknąłem śmiechem. - Podoba ci się? – odezwał się znajomy głos. - Tak. Jest… no… jest wspaniałe – wyznałem z trudem i z akceptacją - Więc jesteś… zadowolony? - Jasne – przyznałem szczerze i spojrzałem na mojego rozmówcę. Wstałem i podszedłem do niego. – Dziękuję ci synu – wyznałem, gdy uklęknąłem i spojrzałem w jego oczy. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i po prostu przytuliłem go. Zaskoczony Czkawka wtulił się we mnie. Zrobił mi najwspanialszą niespodziankę pod słońcem. - Jestem z ciebie cholernie dumny – dodałem. Wiedziałem, że dla niego znaczy to bardzo dużo. A ja wiedziałem, że mam najwspanialszego syna na świecie. I mam nadzieję, że kiedyś to zrozumie. *** A teraz się przyznać! Kto myślał, że piszę CZKAWKĄ?! Jest to oczywiście opowiadanie na konkurs na Sylwestra. Trochę denne, ale konkursu chyba nie powinnam przepuścić. 300px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe